Conventionally, there have been provided reflective liquid crystal displays and semitransparent reflective liquid crystal displays. Any of such reflective liquid crystal displays and semitransparent reflective liquid crystal displays has only one screen.
Therefore, for example, when there is a request that screens are mounted on both an inside surface and an outside surface of a folding type mobile phone, respectively, there's no other choice but to mount two liquid crystal displays in the mobile phone.
This results in increase in the thickness of the display unit of the mobile phone and hence increase in the weight of the mobile phone. Furthermore, the mounting of two liquid crystal displays in the mobile phone increases the cost of the mobile phone.
Then, development of a liquid crystal display having two screens has been requested, and such a liquid crystal display has been provided.
For example, there has been provided a liquid crystal display in which a first reflective polarizer and a first absorptive polarizer are placed in the vicinity of one screen of a liquid crystal cell, and a second reflective polarizer and a second absorptive polarizer are placed in the vicinity of another screen of the liquid crystal cell.
In this liquid crystal display constructed as mentioned above, the same image is displayed on both the front screen and back screen of the liquid crystal cell (refer to, for example, patent reference 1).
[Patent reference 1] JP,2000-193956,A (see paragraphs [0026] to [0071], and FIG. 1)
A problem with the related art liquid crystal display constructed as mentioned above is that while it can display an image on both the screens, it cannot display another image different from the image currently being displayed on one screen on the other screen.
The present invention is made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display which can display another image different from an image currently being displayed on one screen on the other screen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide information equipment equipped with a liquid crystal display which can display another image different from an image currently being displayed on one screen on the other screen.